Brother, Can You Spare the Time?
Brother, Can You Spare the Time? is the ninth episode of Season 1 of All Grown Up! Characters Present *Tommy *Dil *Phil *Lil *Chuckie *Kimi *Chas *Kira *Stu *Didi *Betty *Howard *Drew *Charlotte *Angelica *Susie *Harold *Spike (cameo) *Spiffy (cameo) *Talk Show Host Plot Tommy wins the National Junior Director’s Chair Award for his short film, Kaleidoscope Lunch. However, Dil is saddened by Tommy’s success because he feels that he and Tommy are growing apart and that he will be forgotten when Tommy becomes famous. So he decides to spend as much time with Tommy as he possibly can, much to Tommy annoyance. Finally Tommy cracks and tells Dil that he is acting ridiculous and that nothing between them as brothers was going to change. Despite this, Dil cannot help but feel that he will eventually be forgotten, so he decides to begin preparing for a life without Tommy. He attempts to hang out with the other 4th grade kids, since he usually hangs out with Tommy and his friends, but they think that he’s too strange. Tommy begins to get groupies, who obsessively follow him around. When he is in the back room of the Java Lava with Chuckie they see that Dil is a guest on the new hit show, ‘What’s Your Tragedy?’ Tommy and Chuckie go to the studio and Tommy publicly apologizes for his behavior. The conniving talk show host tries to convince Dil to dump Tommy and he almost does until Tommy drags him backstage to talk. Dil admits that he is ashamed of being different and that he fears losing Tommy being as Tommy is the only one who understands him. Tommy reminds Dil that it is the different people in the world that make the biggest difference in life. They leave the talk show and go to Tommy’s surprise party at the Java Lava. Meanwhile, the adults and the rest of the gang are planning a surprise party for Tommy to celebrate his win. This is hard for Chuckie who has a hard time lying so the gang attempt to teach him how to lie without much success. So they enlist Angelica’s help to teach him how to do so. Chuckie succeeds and actually becomes a decent liar however he decides that he prefers telling the truth to lying. Trivia * We get to see Tommy and Dil as adults in a dream sequence. We also see Stu and Didi extremely old in the sequence. * In the beginning of the episode, Dil does an Elton John impression. * Tommy wins a Junior Director Award for his film "Kaleidoscope Lunch". * Kimi calls a girl's chartreuse green shoes ugly. Interestingly, in seasons 2-5, she occasionally wears a top that's chartreuse green. * This episode is in the first season, but interestingly, it's on the Season 2 DVD. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-01-27-22h04m13s29.png All Grown Up - Brother Can You Spare the Time .jpg All Grown Up Brother Can You Spare The Time.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! Season 1 Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Dil Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing on Angelica Category:Episodes focusing on Susie Category:Episodes focusing on Harold